


Sweet Golden Lies (Prinxiety)

by An_Ace_Case



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Prince!Virgil, Remus is dead, Royalty AU, Spirits, ghost!Remus, no beta we die like men, spirit!Janus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ace_Case/pseuds/An_Ace_Case
Summary: Brother and parents both dead, Roman is the sole heir to the throne of his kingdom. But he isn’t ready, he has no idea how to lead. Thankfully, a spirit is willing to help him out, for a small price. But another prince makes him ask himself, is it really worth it?
Relationships: Prinxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Roman always knew he was to be king someday. His brother, Remus, left long ago, leaving him as the only surviving heir. Even though it felt like his parents would rule forever, he knew it would be his turn to take the crown someday.

He just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

~0~

Just a few days before his sixteenth birthday, Roman's parents had to go on an emergency trip overseas.

"We'll be back soon," his father assured him. After all, it was just a quick sail over calm waters. There was no reason to be afraid.

Oh, how mistaken they were.

On their return home, a violent storm hit, killing them both. This devastating news reached Roman on the day of his sixteenth. Distraught, the prince ran away to the forest, hoping to leave it all behind. But the past wouldn't let go so easily. He couldn't just forget, no matter how much he wanted to. Everything just kept coming at him, however deep into the woods he ran. Eventually, he stopped running, realizing he had no idea where he was. His clothes were stained with dirt, he was tired, and he was lost.

But why should he go back? He had nothing left for him there but a kingdom he had no idea how to lead. Balling his fists, he punched one of the nearby trees. Knuckles bleeding, he felt slightly better, but it did nothing to change his situation. He would still have to go back and lead the people.

Or he could just stay out here forever. Staying here sounded like a good option. The people didn't need him. They needed someone who could lead them well. That wasn't a role he was confident he could fill. He wished he could let someone take his place, someone who knew how to rule.

Of course, his unuttered words reached someone. It was in that forest where he’d made the deal.

The prince's body for the spirit's power.


	2. Chapter 1

_Time skip: 2 years_

~0~

Roman looked over his kingdom from the castle balcony, proud of it and how well he’d done keeping it. The people adored him, and all was well. Of course, he wasn’t alone. He had Janus, helping to guide him, make sure he could run things smoothly. And he certainly helped keep Roman from feeling too lonely up in the castle.

Still, however much he had, it just didn’t feel like quite enough. Something was missing, but he couldn’t place what. He had everything he could ever want, all he’d dreamed of he held in his hands. He had no reason to feel the way he did.

So then why did he? What was it he was searching for? He slumped down, glum, on his throne, confused and tired of this same old question.

Janus took notice of this, and came to Roman to try to help him. “What’s troubling you, young prince?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You can’t lie to me, Roman.” He tilted Roman’s head up towards where he floated in front of Roman. “Don’t feel like you need to hide things from me.”

The king sighed and looked down. “I don’t know. I don’t know, and that’s the problem. I know something isn’t right, something is missing, but I just haven’t been able to figure out what. It seems ridiculous, I know, but that’s how it feels.”

“Everything he wants, and yet he’s still dissatisfied,” Janus backed away a little. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“That’s not what I meant-“

But he was already gone, and Roman was alone again. He stepped back out on the balcony, but he didn’t really look at was lay below this time. He closed his eyes and just let himself be alone with his thoughts for a little while. _Why am I feeling like this?_


End file.
